


Phobia

by marshmallowmischief



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Antagonist Remus, Background Analogical, Genetalia Mention, Innuendo, Misgendering, Sex Mentions, Swearing, Transphobia, Unsympathetic Remus, Use of Phobic Slurs, cursing, dukeceit, royality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22483660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshmallowmischief/pseuds/marshmallowmischief
Summary: Transguy Patton and his boyfriend Roman meet up with Remus and Deceit to catch up, but a certain someone isn’t drinking their respecting trans people juice.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Kudos: 38





	Phobia

**Author's Note:**

> this is pretty much a vent fic from the week that DWIT came out. i didn't know Remus very well as a character, so naturally i cast him as the antagonist of my fic.

“Are you still sure you want to do this? You haven’t seen him since before…” Roman ran a hand through his auburn hair for the tenth time in ten minutes. 

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure! I don’t remember disliking him, so he must be fine.” Patton kissed his boyfriend’s cheek. “Don’t worry, Ro. I’ll let you know the moment I’m uncomfortable. Pinky promise?” 

Roman accepted the gesture with a soft smile, his nerves fading as he lost himself in honey brown eyes. They’d been together for five years and Roman genuinely couldn’t be happier. He saw a future with Patton. Contentment.

However, when you’re with someone for so long, there comes a time when they have to meet your family.

Enter Remus. 

Remus, as Roman’s twin, was naturally a loud mouthed, creative child. But he possessed a not so subtle darkness that often made his brother uncomfortable. As they grew up, Roman tried to separate himself from the type of creativity his brother endorsed. Remus had a twisted sense of humor that Roman found incredibly disturbing. 

As their friend Logan put it, Roman was Cartoon Network and Disney at its best, whereas Remus was Adult Swim at its worst. 

He was pulled out of his thoughts by the jingle of the bell over the door that signaled someone had entered the cafe. Remus walked in holding hands with Dorian and Roman’s nerves instantly returned.

_‘What if he says something awful? I can’t stand to see Patton cry…’_

“Roman, brother! This your boyfriend? He’s shorter than I imagined!” Remus and Dorian took their seats across the table as Patton introduced himself. Remus squinted at the brunet. “You look incredibly familiar. I never forget a pretty face.” 

“We went to high school together!” Patton beamed. “I went by Patricia back then, though. I legally changed my name last year.” 

“Oh,” Remus sat back in his seat, eyeing Patton with morbid curiosity. “You know, now that you mention it, I can see the femininity about you.” 

“Why don’t you introduce your boyfriend, Remus?” Roman rushed to change the subject, glaring at his brother. “I don’t think we’ve met.” 

After introductions were finished, the four men ordered drinks and discussed the goings-ons of the city, avoiding politics while still maintaining an engaging conversation. Roman was surprised that his brother was being so civil, crediting Dorian for finally taming Remus. However, it would benefit Roman to remember the phrase Logan taught him about counting chickens as they lay their eggs (he couldn’t remember it exactly, but he was sure that was it). 

Logan and Virgil arrived at the cafe, and Patton suggested he and Dorian go talk to them to give the twins some time to talk. As soon as their partners were out of earshot, Remus leaned across the table and whisper yelled, “You’re dating Patricia!?” 

“His name is Patton, and yes, we’re dating. It’s our five year anniversary this weekend.” 

“First of all, if you like it then you should put a ring on it, dumbass. Five years is faaar too long to be just partners,” Remus said with an eye roll. “Second, I thought you were, like, a flaming homo? How’s your sex life with Patricia of all people?” 

“I am gay, yeah, and our sex life is literally none of your business,” Roman replied, furrowing his brows. “I don’t like what you’re getting at Remus, so I’ma cut you off right there. Stop while you’re ahead.” 

“I mean, really though! How do you, yknow..” Remus made a crude gesture with his hands. “How does that work if you’re gay? Wouldn’t you be repulsed by the whole not having a dick thing? What about his chest? Has he had all the surgeries, or are you just tappin’ that because you want the best of both worlds, hm? I always thought you were in denial of being bi, brother, but this is ridiculous-” 

“Okay, that is _enough_!” Roman stood up from the table, knocking his chair to the floor loudly. Everyone in the cafe turned towards them in curiosity. “I can put up with only so much of your bullshit on a good day, and as it turns out today is no longer a good day thanks to you. Patton, darling, grab your coat. We’re leaving.” 

Roman stormed out without waiting for a reply from his boyfriend. A small part of him felt guilty for leaving Patton to clean up the mess after his outburst, but he couldn’t stand to look at his brother for a single second longer. Patton quickly said his goodbyes and made his way outside to Roman. 

“Sweetheart..? This might be a stupid question, but are you alright?” 

“I will be. Can we just go home?” 

“Of course. Let’s take the route through the park, hm?”

The two walked slowly, hand in hand and silent. Patton stopped at a bench and gestured for Roman to sit. The redhead obliged, sitting down and avoiding Patton’s gaze.

“Sweet pea, talk to me. What got you so riled up?” Patton covered Roman’s hand with his own. 

“I’m reluctant to say…” Roman admitted. With some encouragement from his boyfriend, he opened up. His face flushed with anger as he recalled the words his twin used. “He said such disgusting things about you, asked about our sex life, accused me of liking women- I just couldn’t take it anymore. I love you too much to let someone talk down on you like that.” 

“I love you too, Roman, but you can’t control what other people are going to think of me.” Patton gave his hand a gentle squeeze. “I couldn’t care less what your brother says about me, but if it bothers you that much we won’t see him again. Okay?” 

“Yeah, okay…” Roman sat up straight with a realization. “He was right about one thing, though.”

“What’s that?”

“Five years is too long to be dating someone without doing something. I was going to wait until this weekend to do this, but now feels like the right time, so here goes…” He took a deep breath and moved to kneel on one knee before Patton on the ground. He pulled a small black velvet box from his inside jacket pocket. “I love you, Patton Candor, with all my heart. You are the fire in my eyes, and you are the light of my life. I would be nothing without you, and I am capable of everything with you.” 

“Roman-” Patton interrupted, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. 

“Let me finish, darling, please. I’ve practiced this.” Roman winked cheekily to cover up his own tears. “I want to wake up every day next to you, I want kids with you, and I want you to grow old with me. So, would you do me the greatest honor and marry me?” 

“Yes, yes, a million times yes!” Patton tackled Roman to the ground, kissing all over his face. “Of course! Of course I’ll marry you!” 

Passerby stared at the newly engaged couple as they helped each other off the ground. The two walked home hand in hand, eager to start this new adventure together.


End file.
